


Tensed/Relaxed

by AraWrites



Series: Team Fortress 2 [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (with each other), Asphyxiation, Canon Related, First Time, Just Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, MedicOC, No Romance, doesn't follow the lore established by the comics but is based on the game itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraWrites/pseuds/AraWrites
Summary: Heavy finds a way to force the always so tensed Medic to relax for once.





	Tensed/Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> Medic is based on my loadout/RED Medic OC, artworks of him can be found [here.](http://fuckinghardhat.tumblr.com/tagged/MedicOC)  
> I retconned this story by now and it's not part of his character anymore, but I keep it here :)

There were only a few rules one had to keep in mind while living in the base.  
One of them was not to disturb Medic whenever he was in a bad mood, something that unfortunately was most of the time the case. After the battlements the doctor was often irritated to a point even the smallest thing made him snap. A healthy dose of general disdain for his teammates, or any living human being, and the desire to be left alone was a combination that made it difficult to approach him. That is, without risking to wake up in the respawn again or at least get yelled at with such intensity the other team probably still heard it from their own far away base.

Still, they needed him, and for what it was worth he did a fantastic job. He never lost his temper throughout the battles and when in need you could count on him patching you up in no time. He always stayed focused on his work, always kept a clear head even in stressful situations. Medic might not have been the type to offer you a lollipop after a successful treatment, or at least some reassuring words, but he certainly knew what he was doing. He cared for them, in his very own way at least. He just preferred to spent his evenings alone in his infirmary, especially whenever they had lost another battle against BLU.

Heavy soon had realized that the root for Medic's bad mood, the reason for his anger, was not out of hatred for the others.  
It was his perfectionism, his desire to excel in whatever he was doing. Every death, every lost battle was something Medic took personally.  
Even the scar on his throat was a silent testament to this. Medic could have easily healed it with the Medigun, or force himself through the respawn, but instead he had opted to sew it close and let it heal on its own. A reminder of his own carelessness that, in Medic's opinion, he truly deserved to carry around for the rest of his life. It was no surprise that the doctor was always so tensed, still so on edge even after their cease fire had long begun. His stressful profession and the added burden of wanting to be the best all the time made it impossible for him to relax.

When Heavy entered the infirmary Medic was sitting at his desk, a glass of caramel colored whiskey in his hand while a violin concert was playing from the speaker of his record player. The alcohol was new, Heavy thought while closing the door behind him, usually Medic preferred to stay sober. The doctor disliked the tingling sensation, the loss of clarity and especially the aftermath of a night of reckless drinking. A hangover was one of the few things he refused to treat whenever one of them had celebrated a little too hard. Medic going as far as drinking hard liquor was a sure sign for Heavy that he had to be careful.

Medic didn't bother to look up when the tall Russian walked towards the desk, didn't even greet him when Heavy wordlessly sat down next to him. Instead he emptied the glass and poured himself another one. It was obvious he wasn't interested in a visit, Heavy however didn't care.  
He didn't know why but Medic showed a kind of restraint towards him the rest of the team wasn't so privileged to enjoy. While it probably was in part due his size, nobody dared to anger a man of his stature, Heavy also had the feeling that Medic genuinely trusted him. Heavy was the only one Medic opened up to, even if in the case of the doctor it just meant he allowed Heavy to spend time with him when no one else was allowed to even open the door to Medic's infirmary.

He mustered Medic quietly now while the doctor kept on drinking.  
Medic had taken off his coat, gloves, vest and tie. His partly opened shirt exposed his throat and the bright scar that adorned it. Usually so carefully hidden by high collars the cut was clearly visible for once and Heavy had to admit it was quite the sight. Probably another reason why Medic had kept it. Fascinated he watched it stretch and move ever so slightly whenever Medic took another sip from his drink.

“What do you want?!”, Medic suddenly spoke up after the record had faded out.  
He nearly spat out the words, didn't even try to hide his anger. Heavy watched how his fingers clutched onto the smooth glass, watched how his knuckles turned white. Medic turned his head to Heavy now and looked at him with his still intact eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch. Even is eye color lacked any warmth, a bright blue that made one shudder with its intensity and absence of any visible kindness.

Heavy wasn't one to be easily intimidated though. He took the glass from Medic's hand and emptied it himself. Not his type of alcohol he had to admit, he clearly preferred clear liquor, but at least the doctor had a good taste.  
“Wanted to check up on you”, Heavy said before he lowered the glass again and placed it onto Medic's desk.  
“I don't need to be coddled.”  
Heavy shook his head with a smile. Just the mere thought of someone like Medic asking to be taken care of, maybe even with gentle gestures and soothing words, amused him greatly.  
“Not here to coddle you, Doctor.”  
“Then what do you want?!”, Medic snapped right back at him.  
No, Medic certainly didn't need to be coddled. He usually just needed someone to vent to, someone who was able to deal with his frustration until he had calmed down again enough to get back to his usual so professional self. Heavy quickly had learned how to steer him into the right direction but he could tell that today it wouldn't be as easy as usual.  
“You need to relax more. Is not good for your health.”  
Medic let out a dismissive huff. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back into his chair.  
“Relax, pah. How should I relax when...when...ach, was weißt du schon”, Medic started to rant, gesticulating with his hands while doing so.  
  
This had been one of the worst battles they had fought in months.  
BLU had crushed them with ease and Medic still felt his blood boil whenever he thought of BLU Spy's smug face looking down onto him. How humiliated he had felt while lying to Spy's feet, bleeding and at his mercy. The way the arrogant Frenchman had laughed at him before he had disappeared and left him to die on the dusty ground. Medic pressed himself deeper into his chair. The faint sensation of a knife penetrating his back was still there, barely but still all too vivid. Like an itch he was unable to scratch.

“Yes, relax. Tomorrow is another day.”  
Medic looked up again with furrowed brows. The last thing he needed right now was someone lecturing him, especially Heavy. Medic usually appreciated his teammate's presence but right now he was dangerously close to pulling his saw on him.  
“Stop mocking me”, Medic pressed out through gritted teeth.  
“Not mocking you.”  
For once Heavy's calm demeanor just annoyed Medic. Before he was able to yell back at the Russian though his teammate went on talking already.

“Doctor needs to let go and accept he lost. Doesn't have to be always on top and blame himself for everything.”  
Heavy poked his index finger into Medic's chest.  
“Was bad day, so what? Get over it. Tomorrow you get a new chance.”  
Medic stared at his teammate. His lips were pressed to a thin line and Heavy could see a vein pulsating softly on his neck. His body was tense and out the corner of his eye Heavy saw how Medic shifted his weight on a different leg. A little more and Medic would probably jump up from his chair and strangle him.

“My dear Heavy...”, Medic started to whisper, the anger in his voice barely concealed, “I will not 'get over it' and I certainly will not accept my failure.”  
Heavy's words were like an insult to him. Of course he always had to be on top of everything. Losing was not an option, especially not as a Medic and even less when the success of the whole team depended on it.  
Besides, he wanted to win, wanted to be the best. It wasn't just his duty to succeed, it was deeply ingrained into him and a heartfelt desire. Heavy was foolish to even suggest such a ridiculous thing.

“Maybe Doctor needs some help to relax, hm?”, Heavy spoke up after a while.  
“Or maybe I don't want to 'relax'. What makes you think you could assist me with something like this anyway?”  
Heavy chuckled and stood up.  
“Is not hard. Doctor just needs to be forced to drop his guard for once.”  
Medic raised an eyebrow and slowly looked up to the big Russian next to him.  
“Are you threatening me?”, Medic asked, not without amusement in his voice.  
He blinked a few times and backed away in surprise when Heavy reached out to him and took off his glasses. At least Heavy was good at defusing a situation, or at least confusing Medic enough to make him forget for a moment.  
“нет.”  
Heavy put down the glasses onto Medic's desk.  
“Well, I have to admit I am a little curious to see how you think you could help me 'relax' and 'drop my guard'”, Medic said while keeping a close eye on Heavy's movements.  
Medic knew that, despite his often so lovable appearance, Heavy shouldn't be underestimated. He had seen what Heavy was capable of on the battlefield, knew the things he had done back in Russia to survive.

“Do you trust me, Doctor?”, Heavy suddenly asked with a low voice.  
He was leaning down to Medic now, his hands positioned onto the arm rests of Medic's chair. Medic let his gaze slowly wander up and down Heavy's body. At over 2m in height and with his sheer mass he was an intimidating, thrilling sight. A quality Medic actually quite enjoyed in the man but had never brought up in front of him. It wasn't the first time he felt this spark between them, this kind of electricity that seemed to fill up the whole room with its energy. Both of them had never acted out on it though and Medic had early on decided for himself it wasn't worth pursuing it. It probably was just a natural reaction, after having worked together for so long and the extended time they were forced to live together in this cramped place. He couldn't deny though that he sometimes still entertained the thought. Especially whenever it seemed like Heavy was interested in it too.  
“Of course”, Medic replied, his eyes now fixated onto Heavy's face.

Medic started to curse, both in English and German, when Heavy suddenly grabbed his wrists and pulled him up with ease. Medic felt how he lost the ground underneath his feet for a moment. While dangling in the air, still screaming with anger, he started to kick and squirm around.  
“HEAVY, LET ME DOWN”, he yelled but Heavy completely ignored his protest.  
Instead Medic got dragged to one of the numerous empty infirmary beds and pushed into its sheets. Unbeknownst to him Heavy had picked up his tie earlier and was now using it to restrain his hands. Medic stood no chance against Heavy and seconds later was attached to the bed, his arms tied above his head.  
“I hope for your sake the knot will last...”, Medic whispered with furrowed brows.  
Being tied up against his will and without a warning, even if he certainly enjoyed a little pain once in a while, definitely didn't help him to relax.

Heavy however just smiled at him and caressed Medic's cheek. Heavy pressed his thumb firmly against the corner of his mouth and, not without a low growl, Medic parted his lips for him. A pleased moan could be heard from the depths of Medic's throat when Heavy's tongue slipped into his mouth and with fluttering eyelids Medic slowly closed his eyes. He couldn't hide his excitement, even if he was still angry at Heavy for restraining him. He still desperately wanted to keep the upper hand between them though. Medic wasn't used to surrender himself to somebody, never before had let another man dominate him like that. Even if he enjoyed it he at least had to put in some effort and fight back, for the sake of his own peace of mind.

While he was busy returning the kiss Heavy already started undressing him. Apparently Medic hadn't been the only one waiting for a chance to finally act out on some of his deepest desires. It didn't take long and Medic was completely naked, bar his shirt that framed his upper body and hips. Heavy allowed himself a few seconds to enjoy the view Medic, albeit a little against his will, offered him right now. The doctor still tried to free himself, tugged and pulled at the knot without much success, but Heavy didn't care. He could tell that the doctor enjoyed the attention. The way he pressed himself against Heavy's hands, how he leaned into his kisses with such a need were enough for Heavy to clear his bad conscience.

Heavy lowered his lips again but instead pressed them now onto Medic's throat  
He could feel Medic tense up underneath his hands and for a moment the doctor stopped struggling and fighting against his restraints.  
“Don't...”, Medic hissed but Heavy already licked across the scar and shortly afterwards buried his teeth in Medic's neck.  
He sucked at the soft flesh, ignored how Medic bucked against him and kicked around with his legs. He planted a short kiss on the slowly forming bruise and afterwards looked up to Medic.  
“I'm going to kill you...”, Medic muttered and Heavy responded with a chuckle.  
“You won't”, he said while one of his hands slipped between Medics legs, giving his already erect member a few painfully slow strokes.  
Medic pressed himself into the sheets and arched his back. His fingers pushed deep into palm of his hands, leaving behind crescent shaped bright red imprints. Medic didn't want to give up just yet, didn't want to give Heavy the satisfaction of making him moan and thrust into his hand. He bit onto his lower lip and closed his eyes. He just had to focus onto something else, had to control his rapid breathing that made his chest rise and fall so quickly. He could hear Heavy's deep laugh and angrily Medic opened his eyes again.

“I already told you not to mock me.”  
“Still not mocking you, Doctor”, Heavy replied, followed by another couple of strokes.  
“Now tell me, do you have something here I can use to make things a little easier for us?”  
Medic didn't reply at first. Instead he turned his head to the side and once more tried to rip off his hands from the bed without much success. He groaned and slowly closed his eyes.  
“Left cabinet underneath my desk, second drawer”, he muttered. “And lock the door.”  
Heavy hummed and pressed a kiss on Medic's cheek before his massive body rose up from the bed again. He first locked the door, it probably was for the better if nobody interrupted them, and afterwards checked the drawer Medic had mentioned.

Medic watched him walk back to the bed, a small tub of petroleum jelly in one of his hands.  
“Do I want to know why you store it there?”, Heavy asked with a grin.  
“None of your business”, Medic replied, not without frowning once more.  
His frown quickly vanished when Heavy set aside the tub and started undressing himself. Being restrained and forced to watch him was like adding insult to an already existing injury. Medic had of course already seen him naked numerous times, in a place with a communal bathroom it was nothing special. His fingers had traced his body before, as a Medic he knew the bodies of his teammates probably better than they did themselves. Still Medic wanted to rip off his clothes, wanted to touch him and wrap his arms around Heavy's muscular body in a way he had never done before.

“Untie me.”  
Heavy took off his last piece of clothing and afterwards lowered himself back onto the bed. He didn't bother answering Medic or granting him his wish. It was for the best if Medic spent some time like this, unable for once to hold the reins and dominate the whole situation. It certainly wouldn't hurt to drill in some obedience into him, for his own good. Heavy pushed apart Medic's legs and placed himself between them. He spread some of the jelly generously onto his fingers, well aware that he was closely watched by Medic who probably still awaited an answer from him. While his hand slipped between Medic's cheeks Heavy lowered his head and licked along the length of Medic's twitching erection. He wrapped his lips around the already glistening tip and softly sucked at the hard flesh. He could hear Medic moan, despite his desperate attempts to stay reserved, and Heavy couldn't suppress a grin.  
“Don't...don't think I will return this favor”, Medic said with a low voice.  
Even now he still tried to act like he was the one in charge. Heavy slowly looked up to him.  
“I don't care. You will do something else for me.”  
It was probably the first time Heavy had seen a genuine speechless Medic and with a pleased smile Heavy went back to pleasuring him with his mouth.

While Medic was distracted Heavy started thrusting into him with one of his fingers. Soon he added a second one, followed by a third. By now Medic was pushing back against him, moving his hips in the rhythm of Heavy's hand. He had stopped fighting, had stopped demanding that Heavy should finally untie him; instead he was muttering to himself in German now. If he had to beg he would at least do so in a language Heavy was unable to decipher. Heavy didn't mind, he certainly preferred it compared to Medic's former complaints. Besides, there was something incredibly satisfying about having pushed the doctor so far that he spoke in his mother tongue.

When Heavy suddenly pulled back Medic started to complain loudly. He opened his eyes to look at Heavy, wanted to snap at him for stopping but instead he watched with parted lips how Heavy once more reached for the tub of petroleum jelly. Medic felt his throat tighten, his legs twitching with anticipation when he saw how Heavy's hand slowly moved up and down his massive erection.

Heavy leaned over Medic, spreading apart the doctor's legs further with his still free hand. He started kissing his throat again, let his lips wander across the scar up to Medic's chin and finally to his lips. When a barely audible whimper escaped Medic's lips Heavy started to chuckle once more. He had never heard such a sound from the doctor before and he could only imagine how much Medic mentally scolded himself right now.

Medic's breath quickened when Heavy pressed the head of his cock against his rectum and was shortly interrupted by a throaty moan when Heavy finally pushed into the man underneath him. Heavy didn't move at first. He was well aware that his size was certainly something one needed to get used to at first. He gently brushed aside some lose strands of hair that had found their way onto Medic's forehead and closely watched his face for any sign of discomfort. When Medic looked up to him and slowly nodded Heavy took it as a sign to go on.

Soon the room was filled with their passionate moans. The bed was creaking with every thrust by now, once in a while slamming against the wall it stood at with a loud thud. It didn't matter to them. They probably weren't the first, or only ones, who had fucked each other in this godforsaken place in the middle of the Badlands. The formerly so commanding Medic was by now just a mumbling mess, screaming with delight whenever Heavy managed to hit just the right spot. He desperately wanted to hold onto Heavy but his restraints didn't even budge, no matter how hard he pulled at them. Instead the fabric started to cut into his flesh, leaving behind burning marks on Medic's skin while doing so. For a moment Medic entertained the thought of leaving them untreated. The next respawn would wipe them away anyway but the thought of walking around with these marks for a while excited him. Carefully hidden by his uniform, rubbing against his clothes and reminding him of this night whenever he'd look at them.

Heavy suddenly stopped moving and interrupted Medic's musing. The doctor started to complain again, asked him why he had stopped with a kind of urgency in his voice that greatly amused Heavy. His protests abruptly died down when Heavy leaned forward and started opening the tie.  
“I will untie you from bed now, Doctor”, Heavy said, breathless but still calm.  
“Gott sei Dank...”, Medic muttered and started pulling already with his arms.  
Heavy immediately ceased to loosen the knot and looked down at Medic with raised eyebrows.  
“Only from bed. Hands stay together.”  
Medic groaned, followed by an unnerved “What are you doing?!” when Heavy slipped out of him and stood up.  
Heavy didn't answer, instead he grabbed Medic's wrists and forced him to stand up too. Without wasting another word Heavy now himself lied down onto the mattress and pulled Medic onto his lap.  
“I thought Doctor likes to be on top?”, Heavy growled into Medic's ear while spreading apart the doctor's buttocks.  
Medic looked back at him with a furious expression, something that still didn't manage to impress Heavy even just a little bit.  
“Be nice, or else I tie your arms onto back”, Heavy said before he guided his erection back into Medic.  
“Move.”

Medic didn't react at first. He kept his head hanging low, rested against Heavy's shoulder. His mouth was slightly parted, his eyes closed while he tried to get used to the sensation of riding Heavy. He stared at his hands now, still tied together like he was some kind of criminal, and clenched them into fists a few times. At least they weren't hanging above his head anymore, Medic thought. He pressed them against Heavy's stomach and slowly started moving his hips when Heavy suddenly reached for his chin and forced him to look up. The Russian mustered him for a moment with his brown eyes before he pulled him into a kiss. Medic sighed against his lips and followed with a gasp when Heavy reached for his waist and started thrusting into him. While humiliating in a way Medic had to admit that it was incredibly arousing to be at someone's will for once. Soon they had built up a steady pace again and Medic was back to begging in a barely audible German.

Heavy leaned back into the pillow behind him and watched Medic riding him with a, for him so unusual, carefree passion. His hair was a mess by now, loosely hanging into his face. For once he wasn't the always so perfect doctor with the stern look, the man who rarely laughed or let himself go if even for just a moment. A possible trip to the respawn, for having tied up Medic against his will, was certainly worth this experience. Heavy lifted his arm. His thumb traced along the prominent scar before he playfully grabbed Medic's throat for a moment. To his surprise Medic didn't even flinch, or at least complain, instead he leaned forward and pressed his throat against Heavy's hand.  
“Do...it...”, Medic whispered.  
He looked down to Heavy with a barely visible smile now and a half-lidded eye. Medic didn't beg, this was a demand. Heavy started to grin and shook his head. Never before had someone urged him to do such a thing with as much authority like the doctor had just done it. Even when asking to be choked, while tied down and riding another man, he seemed to preserve his dignity, his grace and always so noble presence. Apparently it needed a little more to break the doctor.

Heavy gladly obliged and carefully tightened his grip around Medic's neck.  
He watched Medic's face and counted down the seconds. When Medic began to twitch and tried to desperately back away from him, his face by now a pinkish shade, Heavy quickly loosened his grip. Medic immediately gasped for air, his upper body jerking and pushing against Heavy's while he was violently taken over by his intense orgasm. For a split second Medic lost his consciousness and threw his head back into his neck. The heightened rush from being choked earlier was a sensation he hadn't experienced in a long time. Heavy wrapped his arms tightly around Medic's upper body now and pressed him closer against his massive chest to keep him from falling back any further. Medic barely noticed it when Heavy's thrusts slowed down and the Russian was finally granted his own much needed release.

When Medic stopped trembling, his body limp from exhaustion now, Heavy slowly released him from his embrace. He gently lifted Medic's face to make sure everything was alright with him.  
“You okay?”, Heavy asked, relieved to see that Medic nodded.  
“Bet you are a lot more relaxed now, hm?”, Heavy added with a wink.  
Medic once more frowned at him and again Heavy just chuckled in response. He playfully slapped the doctor's bottom and with still weak legs Medic stood up.  
“Go to your room, Doctor, I'll be there in a minute.”  
Without any further protest Medic made his way towards the nearby door that led to his private chambers, right next to the infirmary. Heavy still needed a moment, wanted to enjoy the aftermath just a little longer.  
He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before he lifted himself up from the bed and started dressing himself again.

“Viktor...?”  
Heavy looked up when he suddenly heard his name. He blinked a few times, like he still had to process what Medic just had called him. While they knew each others names they rarely used them, Heavy couldn't even remember the last time someone had done so outside of his family. It was an unspoken rule that at this place your past didn't matter, including your name.  
He quickly tied his shoes and followed Medic into his room.

The doctor was lying on his bed, rolled onto his side with outstretched arms and hands that were still tied together. He looked up to Heavy and for once his face was friendly, downright tender.  
“Would you be so kind to untie me, please”, Medic asked, slightly lifting up his arms for emphasis.  
Heavy started to smile and leaned down to him. Seconds later Medic's hands were finally free again and the doctor rubbed his sore wrists. Immediately his face shifted back into its always so serious expression and any kindness he had shown earlier vanished. He lifted himself up, took off his shirt and handed it to Heavy without even looking at him. While Heavy draped it carefully across the back of a nearby chair Medic removed his eye patch. Heavy rarely had seen him without before, Medic usually preferred to wear it unless he was showering.

“You still angry with me?”, Heavy asked while he watched Medic reach for his blanket.  
“Maybe”, Medic replied nonchalantly.  
He slipped underneath his blanket, stretched himself for a last time before he lowered his head onto his pillow and afterwards looked up to Heavy. Heavy barely managed to suppress a shudder when Medic fixated him with both of his eyes, the clear blue one with all its intensity and the blind one that was adorned with yet another scar. No wonder Medic usually covered it up. He waited for Medic to explain himself, but instead the doctor just wished him a pleasant night.  
“Sleep well, and turn off the lights when you go.”

Heavy had definitely expected something else. No word of revenge, not even a small threat despite having restrained Medic against his will? This was a surprise, one Heavy could certainly live with though. He wasn't too interested in any extra trips to the respawn, especially not due an angry Medic. Heavy shook his head, turned around and switched off the light for the doctor. When he was ready to leave Medic spoke up one last time.  
“Oh, and Heavy? Next time don't dare to tie me up again.”

“Next time, huh?”, Heavy replied with an amused grin before he finally closed the door.  
Next time sounded good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece I wrote with my RED Medic.  
> He was at first just my in-game loadout but I wanted to use him outside of the game too. Most of his stories are a mix of character exploration and smut, 'cause smut is fun.  
> When I wrote this piece I decided to go with Heavy because he's pretty much the only one I could imagine dominating RED.
> 
> I am fond of stories that pick up the in-game mechanics (like respawn, the fact there's more than one base/map and more than two teams fighting at once etc.), for the stories based on my RED Medic I will try to do the same. 
> 
> Art based on the story by [vermillionsketcher](http://vermillionsketcher.tumblr.com) on [Tumblr](http://fuckinghardhat.tumblr.com/post/169861357365/i-finally-uploaded-the-first-story-of-my-red-medic).


End file.
